


Invidia

by Silverhairedgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn POV, F/M, Female Reader, Loqi POV, Zegnautus, nsfw later, reader POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhairedgirl/pseuds/Silverhairedgirl
Summary: You are a mechanican working in Hammerhead. When it comes to cars, you were an expert in making them look as good as new. You love your life, but when the darkness around you comes closer, you relocate yourself at an unfamiliar place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so depressed, no Loqi/Reader fanfiction out there? Only his sad life, loving the person he hates the most? Time to change that!  
> Main love is Loqi/Reader, but there are also some Ardyn/Reader in it, because ITS ARDYN, LOVE HIM.  
> Also I wanted to say that English isn't my first language and I was inspired by poisonous_panda's "Office hours" for this. Came for the Ardyn, stayed for the Loqi I guess. Sorry if Loqi sometimes appears OOC, but this is just the character I imagined for him how he is. Unfortunately there aren't many in-game scenes with him.  
> Thank you for your interest in this fanfiction and for short blonde Generals!

There it was again. These terrible news about the Empire attacking the outskirts of Lucis and again more people fell. Innocent, good people, just like you. This needlessly bloodshed must be stopped, it hammered in your head since more than a few weeks. The pictures of dead people disappeared and the news anchor talked about an other thing you couldn't understand since the TV was muted. Too many drunk guests complained about the news and then seemed to babble endlessly about it. But then two men were pictured on the screen. The first was some old geezer with a rather seriously expression written on his face and almost completely dressed in white. After the picture of him vanished, there was a man who you guessed was slightly younger, but definitely not in the way he dressed. His wine colored hair was messy as hell and you guessed why someone like him was on TV. It surely wasn't because of his weird appearence.  
You couldn't bear it anymore, so you turned the TV off and faced your best friend, Cindy.  
The blonde just shook her head in disbelief.  
"Cruel, isn't it? The more I listen to this crap the more I wanna do somethin'."  
You knew that feeling all too well. Since there were people here in Hammerhead who took you with them when you had nowhere to go, you just wanted to give the world something back.  
"Let's continue working. Our break is over now, isn't it?", you said to distract you from all these thoughts overflowing your mind. Your best friend nodded and you both stood up, turning to step out of the diner and into the bright sunlight of the desert-like landscape. It was going to be a really hot day again and you smiled at the sky for being so bright like it always was and forever will be.  
It was just moments after you turned off the TV when the two names were written on screen:

ALDERCAPT  
IZUNIA

After some more hours of working you stripped off your working gloves and wiped your hot forehead, smearing some of the motor oil in your face which was already dirty from laying on the ground, but you didn't care since this was what you do everyday and loved doing it. You were kinda in love with machines, not as extreme as Cindy but you guessed it was just what the job brings.  
Thankfully you glanced at the clock, showing that working hours were already far over, but you insisted in staying since you wanted to finish the car in time.  
You stood up and looked at your finished product full of pride.  
"(Y/n)!!", you heard Cindy shout across the area, which always means meal time. With one last streak over the car's front lid you closed the garage and made your way to her.

A bit later you found yourself in your bed, full of food, cleaned and quite tired of all the working. You left the light on your night table on since you already heard some of the horror stories the daemons would bring with them and you didn't had the intent for you to be the next. You were alone in the room, Cindy decided to stay a bit longer at the diner and listen to the stories the hunters always were proud to tell. Often she came to you after hearing them, swearing to give up the garage one day to fully engage herself in being a huntress and hunting down all the scary monsters out there. One time or another she even showed you big impressive drawings of monsters at least five times as big as you.  
You laughed at the thought of it and layed yourself down, soon dozing off into sleep...  
But not for long. Woken up by noises from outside you looked at your small golden watch on your wrist. It read 2 am.  
Without making any noise to further listen what was happening outside you stood up and watched out of the window. It just attracted your attention then when you noticed the big lime lights weren't on anymore. Not a big deal for you, you weren't really scared of the dark, when they weren't all the daemons... And Cindy wasn't laying in her bed too!  
"What the...", you murmured, searched out for your flashlight and put on some shoes, before going outside in your (fav color) short kimono you wore at night. You slowly walked over the yard and looked around. It was rather suspicious, no daemon was sighted far and wide.  
"Cindy?", you called.  
Nothing.  
As you looked through the windows of the diner, there also was no one seen. But the door was kept open, so... They mustn't far gone, right? It was then when you saw a shadow behind some of the houses and you quickly picked up your pace to look at it.  
Relieved you looked at some familiar white boots and blonde locks.  
"Cindy!", you called happily, "Thank the astrals, you're here."  
But she didn't turned around.  
"Cindy?" You tilted your head in confusion, while walking up to her. "Are you alri-"  
As you approached her, she quickly turned around and smashed a big rock on your head, causing you instantly to black out and fall to her feet.  
After your eyes were closed, Cindy changed her appearence to an older man with amber eyes, who looked down at you.  
"Sweet. Another one."  
He smiled slightly, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. His thoughts were far too away for even caring about the blood running down your forehead.

You woke up in a chamber with steel covered walls. It was rather dark, only a small lamp at the ceiling gave the room a dimmed light.  
"Hey sweetheart, slept well?", a voice from the door suddenly spoke up. As you turned to face the direction it came from, a silver-haired lady with armor covering her body leaned against the door frame, cross-armed.  
"I'm going to make it short, so listen closely, okay?"  
She made a few steps in your direction, her heels making sounds on the cold metal floor.  
"You're in Niflheim. Zegnautus, to be exact. Heard that before?"  
Cold sweat crawled up your spine. Of course you heard that name. Other than it being a famous base for the Niflheim army, it was also where they build them. These hundreds and thousands of robots, ripped from everything a normal human being has. No soul, no heart, fighting whatever may come in their ways.  
"Hey, you still with me?"  
You slowly nodded, unable to speak.  
"Yeah so, you're a mechanican, aren't you? You gonna work for us. Fancy magitek infantry. Now isn't it exciting.", she says without any emotion visible in her pretty face.  
"You will report to Brigadier General Tummelt today.", the lady continues while handing you a paper which had various rooms on it. A map of the area it seemed.  
"Everything understood?"

You slowly walked through the long corridors of endless metal. It looked like No one came in or got out if Niflheim didn't want them to. It made you shiver again. Rising up the map with one hand you gave it a look again on where to go.  
Damn it, it looked like you're going to be late and now you're lost in this endless labyrinth, too! You began running faster and more desperate, not wanting to be a bad candidate in your enemy's area and soon to be discarded. You ran while looking at the map in your hands - a mistake. You realized too late that you've ran into someone and are so startled at first that you are unable to gain control, took a few steps back, but it didn't help a thing. You fell to the hard ground and clenched your teeth because of the sharp pain.  
"Now...", a velvety voice spoke up "what are we an young but impatient traveller there..."  
As you looked up, you saw an older man with even more older clothes, almost completely dressed in black, his bold purple-red hair being the only thing bringing color to his attire. Something deep in you recalled that you knew that person. But from where? Or am I wrong?  
As you got up, you patted the dirt from your kimono and quickly apologized yourself.  
"I'm so sorry, sir! I wasn't meant to-...", you began but took another look on your watch. "Fuck!", you silently said before noticing it. Seemed like the strange man noticed it too and cocked an eyebrow by your curse.  
"I am looking for this room!", you told him while showing the map with the red X marked on it.  
"I'm supposed to be meeting Mr. Tummelt, maybe you could tell me the way?"  
Sir, Mr. ... Ardyn thought, while smiling deep into himself. Whoever this little woman might be, it could be interesting to be playing a game with her. If I have the time to do so.  
"It would be a pleasure to do so, miss.", he said while looking into her eyes for a moment.  
"It appears Brigadier General Tummelt waits right here for you." The man pointed in a direction.  
"Ohh, I see! Thank you, Mr.!"  
And without looking back you began running again. Still deep in you you noticed the dangerous aura which came from him and couldn't get the feeling off you're not just running to meet with this Tummelt but also away from this person.  
Ardyn gazed after you and tipped his fedora.  
"Oh no, miss... The pleasure was all mine.", he murmured, a devilish grin dancing around his lips. And with a bold turn he continued walking away.

As you finally found the room you were meant to find almost half an hour ago, you found yourself in a large hangar. Machines standing everywhere from large robots to the way smaller MTs. Some of them were torn to pieces, cords hanging out of some, even threw out sparks.  
But no one was here except for you. Did you came too late?  
All of a sudden you heard a loud rumble behind you, causing the floor to shake slightly. And then another. And another. As you turned around your eyes widened in shock. It was a giant robot, similar to those which were standing around everywhere. Except for this one was in motion! How did it decide to kill someone? You began to panic and looked around, trying to run away but before you could react, the arm grabbed you a bit too tight and you were brought into the air, now facing the head of the robot.  
"No! Noo please stop!", you screamed half in panic, half in pain and struggled to came out of the iron hard grip of the robot. It was then when the head opened with a fizzle, smoke coming out. As the smoke cleared you saw a tall figure standing in the opening of the head, his pose a mixture of arrogance and superiority, his hands on his hips. It was a rather young man, the youngest you've seen here. He wore armor, unlike the mysterious man you've met before and his blue eyes keep an unforgiving gaze at you.  
"You", he began shouting in your direction. "You shall be our new mechanican?" His eyebrows went up in a taunting manner before one corner of his mouth went slightly upwards.  
"Amusing. Quite an amusing look you give while floating in mid air. Have you even seen an MT before, huh?"  
You clenched your teeth in anger. Somehow you've just met him a few moments ago and you could already tell the antipathy was rising inside of you.  
"Ah yeah? Come here and let me silence that little mouth of yours!", you answered angrily, which wasn't really helping.  
"You stupid little bitch", he began, his pissed tone noticeable in his voice while he walks on the arm of his robot in your direction. "Do you have the smallest clue to whom you are talking like this?"  
"Mr. Tummelt I guess.", was your answer.  
The man gave a loud but unimpressed laugh and stepped mit one of his from armor heavy boots on your arm while looking down on you.  
"If you weren't such a bitch just moments before I would find this rather funny. But it's not. It's Brigadier General Tummelt for you." And then, in a louder voice while glaring into your eyes: "Understood?!"  
You bit your lip, trying to hide the pain from him. No, now were your turn to be too proud to let the feelings overwhelm you. But you reminded yourself again where you were. You couldn't make your enemies more angry of you or you would soon to be executed. So you decided to swallow down your pride, closed your eyes and quietly said "Yes."  
"Yes. What.", he commanded.  
Now you had to swallow even harder.  
"Yes... Brigadier... General Tummelt."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the same again. It was always the same with these new workers this goddamn Ardyn brought here. They were all to uncooperative, making big statements before we had to cut them off.  
Why does it have to be someone from Lucis this time too? But whatever, this girl doesn't even look half as bad. May even have my fun with her when she listens to me. Also Ich really love the way she speaks my name. I could get used to that.

Without something more to say he turned around and got into the mecha again. The hand loosened it's grip around you and let you fall to the ground, before the General got out of it too.  
He gave you a short glance, then extended his hand to all the robots.  
"Here. You could start with cleaning them all. After that you could also try your...", he turned to face you again for a moment "skills... At one of them. If you can't repair them, they might as well be torn away." He shrugged. "After that... Be at 10 pm in my office. It's floor 20 in the elevator. Can't miss it this time.", he mocked you before taking his leave.  
You had to take another breath again as you turned to the machines and started your work. It was a necessary, but boring work, so you had time to think about your day. Well, it could be worse. You could be eaten by daemons the time you left your home and you asked yourself again why it hadn't been the case. All light disappeared from Hammerhead after all. But now you were here, comfortably cleaning beautiful MTs and taking a look at their inner machinery. It surely was something different than the cars you were used to! After hours of cleaning your mind wandered off to the man with the wine colored hair. Damn it, where did you know someone from Niflheim?! The only time you got some information about the Empire was when... Your eyes widened as you stared in the red ones of the MT in front of you. Yes. That's it. You've seen him on TV this morning. Why didn't you think about it sooner? Maybe that rock really hit you hard.  
"He was on TV... With this old geezer.", you murmured.  
"My, my! Don't let this the Emperor know! He might get angry at that comment.", a familiar voice said not so far behind you.  
You turned around and there he was again.  
"S-sir... It's you. I didn't hear you coming", you said shyly.  
"My dear, I came to announce you to be with us at the meeting tomorrow. Being one of Lucis citizens you surely don't know many people from here. Be honored, this opportunity doesn't get everyone. The Emperor must have big plans for you.", he continued, a charming smile on his face.  
Slowly you returned the smile. At least one of them here is a nice person, you thought.  
"It would be my pleasure, Sir."  
"Oh and...", the man began again while turning his side to you and looking at the ceiling "When we're already at it, call me Ardyn Izunia. And what would your name be?"  
Izunia. Even his name was familiar to you. You just didn't really get the feeling off that something is wrong with him.  
"My name is (y/n), it's a pleasure to meet you! But Mr. Izunia, could it be that we've met before?"

Ardyn frozed for a split second from this question. Could it be that she has seen him while he knocked her unconcious? No, there was no way that could be. He just had to be the charming person to her he was all the time. It worked everytime.

Ardyn began to grin at your question.  
"My dear, are you trying to hit on an old man like me?"  
Your eyes widened. This got you really unprepared and your cheeks flushed from the bold statement.  
"S-sir, I didn't mean it like that!", you quickly explained "I- I am thankful for the invitation, I will of course be there!"  
Before he could notice your warm cheeks you bowed before him and turned around to face the MT again.  
Ardyn grinned wide behind you.

See? It works everytime.

"Then I will see you then, (y/n)."  
The man also bowed and slowly walked away.

Yes, really an interesting woman...

Another look at your watch some time later showed you it was almost 10 pm. You'd really worked hard and not even came to work on the machines, since there were so many to clean. Now the only thought in your head was your comfortable bed. But you didn't even remember it being comfortable. And you also had to meet with this arrogant General. For a quick moment you thought why it had to be this late for it, but you soon wiped it aside, deciding it was too late to think about such things. You made your way to the elevator. Lucky for you that you found it really quickly, being the thing where you ran past so many times as you were searching for the hangar. You clicked on the 20th floor and waited for the elevator to go further and further up. Just how many floors and rooms does this Zegnautus even have?  
A bing from the elevator showed that you've reached floor 20. You took a deep breath and braced yourself for what to come.  
The room you stepped into also just had a dimmed light and it appeared to be an office of some sort. Your footsteps echoed on the black glossy stone floor and you looked at the figure standing at the large window front before turning over to you.  
General Tummelt still had his armor on and still the same arrogant face as before. What a pity, you thought, maybe without his armor I might be able to kill him...  
"(Y/n). This time even on schedule."  
Slowly but more dangerous with every step he came towards you.  
Shit, in the dark he's even more scarier than before!, you thought but tried to remain calm and confident on your feet.  
He came to a halt just inches before you and soon he grinned predominat.  
"I was wondering... How you could look with this armor on you? Or rather... How you could look under it.", his voice was sharp, his blue gaze seemed to know exactly what he wanted.  
What the hell was going on here? You tried to evade him, went around and further away from him.  
"Brigadier General Tummelt... What do you want from me?", you tried to sound professional, but didn't leave his person out of your sight even once. There was something between you two and you couldn't figure out exactly what it was. But it all seemed dangerous to you. You leaned yourself against the black marble table, facing him.  
He turned around to look at you, still that same unknown expression on his face as he once again made his way towards you.  
"You know... Since that Commodore Highwind turned me down, I thought I could have some fun with you. There aren't many women around here. Maybe that's also the reason that Ardyn knocked you out. There arent many female mechanics out there."  
Wait a moment...  
"Ardyn? This older, nice man? No way he could do such a thing to me!"  
"Nice?" The General laughed bitterly before turning serious again. All of a sudden he stood in front of you, his hand lifting your chin up so you had to face him directly.  
"What do you even know, you stupid bitch."  
That was enough. You hated him, you hated how arrogant he was and you hated how he treated you. Quickly you striked out and your flat hand landed on his cheek.  
Wait - was that really necessary? Sure, you were in rage and everything but-  
His eyes widened and his arrogant demeanor changed to something other.  
"You fucking little...", he whispered before he took one of your arms, turned you around and pushed you face first into the cold table while your wrist behind your back was still in his painful grip. You didn't even had time to scream before he already leaned himself over you, pushing you further down with his own weight.  
"You could get into serious trouble for this", he whispered into your ear and cold fear crawled into your eyes.  
"Like you can visit our prison... Surely you already had some contact with daemons, don't you. It doesn't matter anyway. They want to keep you alive... Which isn't really a problem for me. Well, it was until you started to act like this! Now comes your punishment for being late."  
With his one hand still holding you firmly, the other went up your body and into your kimono.  
Your breath went heavier and you pressed your lips hard together. He meant it for real what he said before!  
"Stop! Stop it!", you shouted while you struggled to escape his grip. "Brigadier General Tummelt!"

But he just laughed, his hand went further up while, under your kimono and your bra and now caressed your breast.  
"Please... Even if I love it when you call me that way, call me Loqi."  
Soon, a deeper voice spoke up.  
"Isn't that enough for now?"  
Loqi slowly straightened himself, an annoyed emotion on his face.  
Ardyn leaned against the closed elevator doors. As you turned around he gave you a quick look, with your now (h/c) messy hair and kimono slightly out of place.  
In that moment he knew how Loqi felt and struggled with himself to hide his own emotions.  
"Please, (y/n)... Let me guide you to your room."  
Ardyn gave you a quick bow and you hurried to get over to him, avoiding Loqi's gaze. Ardyn pushed the button and you went into the elevator with him before the doors closed in front of both of you and the elevator started going down.  
Loqi's eyes narrowed and he clicked his tongue in anger as he watched you both leave. "Ardyn, eh? As interested as I am I guess. But I just can't let you win this one. She is far too young and too pretty for you." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe you would like to get dressed in something else? It seems like your outfit might get you in trouble I believe.", Ardyn said in an ever so charming voice.  
Still a bit shocked and embarassed of the things you just experienced you gave your best to smile at him. Even if he looked a bit weird he's your savior after all. Loqi can think of him whatever he liked, you thought this Ardyn was a kind person.  
"I wish I had something other with me than my sleeping clothes."  
"Then let me organize you something. It's the least I can do after Brigadier General Tummelt being so rude."  
"I will bring something to your room tomorrow", he said before your ways parted and you went on your way he showed you to your room.  
It looked similar to the room where you first woke up, but this time it only had one bed instead of several bunk beds. You layed down and closed your eyes once again. Before you could decide on whether you should think about today's events you fell into a deep sleep.

A man was standing in front of you. He said something but couldn't really understand a word. His lips moved, but no voice came out of it. Then suddenly his eyes began to bleed a black substance, followed by his mouth. 

You woke up in shock, soon relieved it was only a nightmare. A glance on your watch told you it was time to get up and make yourself ready for the meeting. Although you got quite the fast heartbeat thinking only for a split second at Loqi's face. It was then when you saw a package laying on your table next to your bed and you wondered when it came here. You picked it up and opened it slowly, revealing some black fabric and lots of black and golden armor pieces. Your eyes widened in disbelief.  
Armor? For me? But... Why?  
You started to get dressed and admired all the small details of your armor.  
It was quite heavy and slightly uncomfortable but now you were looking like you always belonged here and never done anything other than this.  
With the metal on your boots echoing on the metal floor you stepped out of your room and to the elevator. From one of your pockets you picked up the note Ardyn gave you yesterday. It had the number of the floor as well as some digits you had to type in to get into it on it. Apparently the meeting room was on the highest floor, so you guessed it being really that important. You typed your numbers into the panel and the heavy doors opened up, a big marble conference table in front of you. Almost everyone was already here, even if you weren't late for it. Of course Loqi was the first to spot you and looked at you with a sneering face, but longer than necessary. You quickly avoided his gaze and sat down on a chair far from him. 

The meeting began with a white dressed old man standing up, causing everyone to silence. It was the same man you saw on TV.  
"Today we have someone new working for us. Chancellor Izunia, if you will?"  
Ardyn stood up, looking in your direction with a ever so bright smile on his face.  
"Of course, Emperor."  
You stared at him in disbelief. Emperor? And this Ardyn was the Chancellor? You quickly thought of everything where you interacted with him what could have been inappropriate.  
"More like she is new to us, it's our well-known Commander (y/n)."  
Everyone looked at you, Loqi even slightly gaped as an confused expression grew larger on his face. He knew there was a point on why the Empire would like to keep you alive but that you're one of the Commanders? Well, fair enough, he thought, I'm still a higher rank than her. He continued glaring in your direction, still wearing that pissed face of his.  
"Why don't you report what you have experienced in your years being educated as a mechanican on the enemy's side?" His smile grew larger. "Or don't you have your memories back already?"  
And he was right. Everyone knew you at least by your name. Suddenly you knew him. Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim and Iedolas Aldercapt, Emperor of Niflheim. Commodore Aranea Highwind who treated everyone with annoyance except for you, being the only girl except for her who belonged in the meeting room. You looked over at Ravus Nox Fleuret, Verstael Besithia, General Glauca and Caligo Ulldor. And for a quick moment you looked in Loqi's light blue eyes and you just couldn't read what was going on in his mind. Then you looked back at Ardyn and stood up, your composure steady and firm.  
And you began your report about being able to repair cars, everything you heard from Cindy and how you met Prince Noctis once. When you were finished Aldercapt looked at you with a stern, but pleased expression and you sat down again. Without giving a comment on what you just said, the elder man continued talking about their magitek infantry, the position of Lucis units and various Generals gaving their statements about it. While Loqi seemed rather uninterested, Ardyn continued observing you from time to time, what you didn't notice. You followed every sentence and gave your best to get up to date to everything.  
As the meeting ended you stood up and made your way to the elevator with a quick Loqi on your steps, who got into the elevator just in time with you. As the doors closed and it was just the two of you, he turned to you. A slight discomfort grew larger in you and you leaned yourself against the wall of the corner you were standing in to be further away from the General next to you.  
But it was no use, Loqi already positioned himself directly in front of you. As you tried to turn away his hand slammed against the metal wall, causing you to get trapped. Careful you brought your eyes from the floor up to meet his. He wasn't really tall, but still had a few inches more than you.  
"So, it is Commander (y/n) since today. Whatever. You still have nothing to put against me."  
All of a sudden you found yourself looking at his lips, wanting to fully close the short distance between you two. You clenched your teeth, shoving the rising thought away fast and continued to concentrate on his eyes. Unfortunately he noticed your gaze and a smile grew in his features again.  
"So? Too busy to admire me that you can't talk?"  
This statement made you blush hard and you looked away, before his cold armored hand caught your cheek and brought you to face him again.  
"Fight me if you dare.", you spat and looked at him in anger. But his smile only grew wider, having some devilish style to it now.  
"Fight you?", he echoed, followed by a laugh. "I don't want to hurt our little Commander."  
As the elevator stopped and the doors opened to your workspace, the hangar, you pushed him away from you and stepped out of the elevator.  
"You won't be able to do it.", was your answer and the only answer he needed before he ran after you, drawing his sword and tackling you to the ground with him on top of you. He gripped your hair and pulled hard at it, causing your head to be lifted from the ground. You felt a cold sensation against your throat and recognized it as Loqi's sword which started to slightly press against you.  
You gulped and grimaced in defeat, looking at the blonde behind you.  
"Now? What is it, little Commander?", he said, the triumph visible in his voice.  
But your own armor and his weight on top of you was too much for you to stand up.  
"How about a deal", you started, causing Loqi to raise an eyebrow. "We fight in a fair way."  
"And if I win?"  
"It won't come that far", you said while deeply knowing in yourself that you haven't fought anything in a long time.

This girl sure knows how to play a game. Then I will play with her and have her not forget why it is me who is a General and she merely a Commander.  
Loqi stood up and watched you laying on the ground.  
"Can you even get up?"  
Of course he wasn't worried about you or wanted to help, he simply loved to make fun of you, like he loved making fun of everyone he possibly could.  
And unfortunately you really struggled at first and wondered why he could even run so fast in that heavy armor of his. Then you slowly get up, careful not to let him have a glance of the defeat visible in your face. You looked around, spotted two small dual blades and grabbed them. Better to have something rather light in your hands when even your armor weighed half of your body. Facing Loqi again you knew that both of you knew that it was going to be an easy win for him. But still, you had to prove a point to him! You had to prove that you were not to be taken as easily as you may seemed.

From a height farther up from the hangar, the Chancellor leaned against the metal railing. It sure seemed like a lot of fun, looking at the both of you fighting.  
"Don't we should stop them from hurting each other?", Ravus said, coming next to him.  
"No", the Chancellor smiled "even if Commander (y/n) hadn't have a fight in far too long, Brigadier General Tummelt isn't the best fighter when he doesn't sit in one of his MTs." 

You began walking to him and he followed the steps to your direction. The grip around the handles of your dual blades thightened, ready to give it your all. You started running towards him and clashed your blades against hin while he used his own sword to parry them.  
"Ah come on! Is that all you've got?", he exclaimed while giving his sword a push in your direction, causing you to tumble back a few steps.  
Loqi quickly swung his sword as you were able to gain composure again and parry it last second but he was stronger than you thought and so you saw his blade tossing away your tiny blades with ease.  
It was then when Loqi's sword made a cut on your cheek, causing blood to run down from it before it clashed against your armored shoulder. It hurt nonetheless and you cried out.  
"Are we finished already, huh?" His voice was loud and provocant and he lifted his chin, giving you a mocking gaze.  
"No", you murmed and continued swinging your blades in his direction, again and again and again. 

Ardyn shook his head in disapproval.  
This girl doesn't even have the slightest idea how to fight with these weapons. If this continues, she will quickly run out of stamina and loses.

The first drops of sweat began running down together with your blood now, your gaze fiery and confident as you continued attacking Loqi and he continued blocking you.  
After your swings lost their speed, Loqi used the opportunity to toss them out of your hands and kicked against your breast plate. You fell a few meters away from him to the ground, your armor with dents and your skin full of small scratches. Your (h/l) hair hung over your shoulder and into your face, your arms failing you as you tried to get up.  
It didn't take long until heard the heavy boots coming closer to you and again you were faced with the sharp end of a blade.  
You looked up and saw the fire dancing in Loqi's eyes.  
"I win."


	4. Chapter 4

A loud clapping of hands came from behind him and approached you both.  
"My, my, what a view!", the Chancellor spoke up.  
"If you become a bit better, Commander (y/n), you might even get the opportunity to be at the front, defeating our foes. Now, wouldn't that be something?"  
"Not with that lack of skill.", the young General commented as you struggled to stand up. "When we're finished here now you can get yourself to work." And with a dramatical turn he went away.  
Your blood boiled and you continued watching Loqi until he was out of your sight.   
"Such a nice man to deal with, isn't he?" Ardyn chuckled amused.  
"Not in the slightest.", you whispered and turned to start working on a defect MT.  
"How about you two started training together more often now?"  
You almost choked on air and let your screwdriver fall down. Quickly picking it up again, you said as casually as possible "I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Well... Maybe the Emperor likes the idea of you getting stronger so we could use you in more than just repairing magitek robots."  
Other than you not wanting to train with Loqi in particular, it got you headaches from merely thinking about you being at the front, ready to die every second for your Empire. Even this - your Empire - you regained some older memories but still it couldn't get into your head thinking about killing other people, especially those nice citizens of Lucis. But you should definitely keep that thought to yourself.  
"Okay." The answer was quicker out of your mouth before you could even think more about consequences.

Ardyn knew it of course even before that night that there was something going on between Loqi and you. But he didn't really care, all he cared about was having another victim for defeating that damned kingdom. And if he could get his mind off business in the time between it was even better if he had something - or someone - to play with. He mustered you, your scratched armor, dirty clothes and the sweat on your face. Oh how he liked seeing you that way. It sparked his fantasy to no limits. Soon he would be the reason why you were sweating, he thought.   
"Fantastic! So, my dear Commander (y/n), I'll be off then."  
You nodded, slightly regretting your choice.

Even though the MTs were a pleasure to work with, it got you exhausted. To swiped the sweat and greasy motor oil from your forehead and stood up, just finishing the last MT for today. You flicked a switch and the dead eyes of the robot in front of you started shining a bright red, his body in fighting position. You caressed his cheek with your flat hand and smiled proudly. After you turned him off power again you gave a look to the big robot you've seen Loqi the first time in. You cautiously walked to the big mech, thinking he would get on the next second you were too close at it. But nothing happened. The letters "MA-X Cuirass" were engraved on one leg of it and you cursed yourself for a moment that you've learned everything about ordinary cars but nothing about the infamous magitek infantry of Niflheim. You lifted your head, trying to have a closer look at the head. How on Eos would the General climb into this large thing, since he was barely a few inches taller than you? As you walked around the mech you noticed the ladder behind one leg. After you stood on top of it, careful not to fall the few meters down you searched for a way in.   
"MA-X, open!", you heard a familiar arrogant voice behind you. Your eyes widened in disbelief as you turned around. It can't be! Here you were, long after several business hours, made sure there was no one around to watch you and again the worst person who you could encounter was here, grinning wide, one hand on his hips.  
You heard a loud whizzing noise behind you and the cover of the head lifted, giving you a look inside of it, where you could see a chair and lots of levers, switches and blinking lights.  
As much as you were emberassed, you were interested in knowing more about the machine.  
"MA-X Cuirass", you whispered, trying to remember the name. Without a doubt, this one especially was Loqi's. There were several similar to him but this was a difference from them.   
"So what's about all this? When you're thinking you could beat me while sitting in it you couldn't be more wrong."  
Your eyes flashed up in anger again while looking at him. You really couldn't bear his behavior.   
"Want me to give you some lessons on how to operate it?"  
The blonde walked in your direction and soon stood right next to you on top of the mecha. It was difficult for you being so close to him and not having a way to get away.  
"I would rather let me fall down this impressive robot than that.", you said, causing him to grabbing your wrist and pulling you close to him.  
"I wish you'd rather not."  
With another quick pull at your arm you stumbled into the small cabin, facing the levers right in front of you. Loqi jumped in it so close behind you, your back touched his torso and you hadn't have another chance as to sit with him since he pushed a button and the lid above you closed again.  
He then grabbed your chin from behind you with his cold metallic fingers, causing you to blush from his sudden movement.   
"So listen up", Loqi began whispering in your ear "Since I'm only going to say it once. You got me?"  
Unsure if you've got the time to just stand up and avoid him again you felt your cheeks heaten up. His annoyed voice should leave you feeling like a little child who get's ranted on for doing something wrong but instead it got your mind fuzzy. You nodded even if you already forgot his question. Now that he was so close you even had the chance to get a smell of his perfume. You wouldn't call it feminine but it definitely had a bloomy touch to it. What was wrong with you? You even remembered your night in his office or how rude he fought with you and you just wished, he did it again.  
It was then when you recognized him already talking for a few moments. There he was, Brigadier General Loqi speaking about his dear mech of which you originally was interested in and now you couldn't stop looking slightly behind you, how much as you even could in the corners of your eyes.   
"...And this is how you shoot the rockets. Nice, huh?", he proudly, said and grabbed both bigger levers. Suddenly the mech started to rumble and you saw how you moved through the hall. Slowly, but making quite the noise while doing so.  
"I wonder why he's being so nice to me...", you heard yourself saying. Damn it, couldn't you control yourself for just one time?!  
"Don't get the wrong idea, Aldercapt only told me to show you all this."  
It made your heart feel a short sting about his comment, but before you could react there was his hand at your cheek again, turning you to face him, mere inches away. You could even feel his warm breath.   
"Stay right where you are."   
There was devilish grin adorning his features.   
"I won't let you get away this time, bitch. Or should I call you... Commander?", he spat and leaned the remaining inches closer to you, kissing you. His lips was way more softer than you thought, not able to compare it with a few boys you've kissed before. You actually enjoyed this a bit too long and felt your cheeks blush, but you couldn't let him win this already. No, like ever!  
You pushed him away from you, looking at him as much in disgust as you could.  
"Yeah, what about you not being nice to me?", you gave it your best to sound calm. He didn't deserve this.  
"You will regret this", he murmured quietly and flashed his clenched teeth at you.  
"No one's got the right to turn me down! After all I'm a Tummelt! And more than this... I know you want it too, don't you, (y/n)?"  
You stared at him in disbelief. Could be that this man already saw right through you? As you didn't answer on his question, he got a complacent smirk on his lips again, making your cheeks flush harder. Damn, weren't you hating his arrogant demeanor still a few hours ago? When did your pride decided to leave you to make room for a blonde General?   
As much as you heart wanted to stay near him, you had to get away and clear your  
mind on it. Since you learned a bit about the mech while sitting in here, you pushed a button and the lid began to rise above your heads. You gave the light blue eyes of the General a quick glance and climbed out of the small cabin.   
As you already were a few steps away, Loqi chuckled quietly.  
"See you, (y/n)."

After you'd noticed that there still was some oil on your face, you decided to take a shower before going to sleep. As the cold water ran down your form you pressed your lips together. Normally you loved taking hot showers but this time you needed something else. With closed eyes you leaned against the tiled shower wall behind you. It just couldn't be. Loqi was the worst and still... were you attracted to him? With your fingertips you brushed against your own lips, feeling where his were just a few moments ago. And now you wished that they kissed you everywhere else too. Fortunately your body stopped heating up this time because the water was far too cold for it. 

You continued the way to your room and stayed in front of the door for a moment. Were there footsteps in it just now? Slowly you opened the door, to reveal a familiar blonde girl sitting on your bed. You smiled brightly and ran to her after closing the door behind you.  
"Cindy! What are you doing here?"  
"Oh (y/n), I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what happened. Where are we? And what is this?", she started while looking at your armor.  
You sat yourself next to her on the bed and sighed.  
"We're in Niflheim, Zegnautus Keep. I really don't know how I got here, but..."   
You took a look at your armor. You really didn't want Cindy to hate you, but you also could understand when it was the case.  
"I am...", you paused for a moment and looked in her eyes, unable to form the right words. "I belong to them, Cindy. I am a Commander of the Niflheim army."  
It sounded far worse when you spoke the matter out.  
The look on her face were confused at first but then turned into a shocked expression.  
"(Y/n)... Why?"  
You felt guilt rising in you, taking your breath away and you felt how it was choking you. Unable to explain anything you just shook your head.  
"I'm so sorry..."  
Although you didn't know anything about being a Commander for as long as you knew your best friend, you couldn't get the feeling away that you did something wrong and betrayed her. All of a sudden she took your hands in hers.   
"It's okay.", the girl began "If you don't try to kill me, I want to stay your best friend."  
Tears formed in your eyes as you looked at her smiling at you. Happily you embraced her. You were so thankful for all the years you'd spent with her and she still wanted to be your friend after what she's heard now.

Ardyn smiled wide as you were embracing him and wrapped his arms around you as well.   
My dear (y/n), if you just knew that this country mechanic already forgot who you are you would be so much happier. Well, maybe not, but either way, our games had just begun.

"Do you want to stay here over night, Cindy?" You looked at her again while leaning your forehead against hers.  
"It would be my pleasure.", she said smiling and you both layed down in your bed. The last thing that was on your mind before you fell asleep was how strange her last sentence was and that she never would have said such a thing in the past.

As you woke up in the night you were still laying in your bed. Feeling some warmth from next to you you turned your head to see a person laying there you couldn't quite recognize because of the dark. You thought about it for a moment and remembered how you talked to Cindy before sleeping. A calm smile showing on your features, you lifted your hand and caressed her cheek, slowly moved downwards to her chin and widened your eyes in shock. There, on her skin, were... stubble? Like from a beard?   
Suddenly your wrist was grabbed.   
"Woken up so late in the night? Why is that, I wonder?", you heard a velvety voice saying. That voice...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw content~ Please be generous with me for this being the first lemon scene I ever wrote ;;

"C-chancellor Izunia!", you gasped in that moment a ray of light get's caught and drowned in his amber eyes.  
"Now, don't be so scared of me, will you? I would never dare to lay a finger on you, my dear.", he went on and his dark voice gave you goosebumps but also made him far more attractive than you ever thought of the man. You gave your voice your best to not stutter. But your body betrayed you and your voice sounded very raspy all of a sudden.  
"Why... To what do I do to owe the honor?"  
His hand slowly let go of your wrist and fingertips continued their way down your arm. You were thinking about how this all was just a mere dream. Yeah, it couldn't be something other than this! The Chancellor talked to you for a few times but sure every time it was about something business related. And this now felt far away from being business. After all he was laying in a bed with you. Also where the fuck went Cindy? You were worried about her well-being since she was alone in an enemy's base. It was then when the older man got you out of your thoughts again.  
"What would you have done to not be worth my presence?"  
His form wasn't far away from yours, you could feel his hot breath against your neck and you were almost convinced that he could hear your fast heartbeat. It was then that it catched your eye you were only wearing a bra and panties. Nothing to special for you and your best friend, but since it was him who was laying right next to you...  
"I was wondering if you were alright. The Emperor wants you fighting first row against Lucis if you didn't know that already. Is such acceptable for you?"  
You body tensed on his words, thinking how you only barely came back from your mission before and soon had to fight for real. But with your fighting skills it wouldn't be long before you were laying down in front of Prince Noctis feet, begging for mercy.  
"Oh don't worry.", the man with maroon hair began "Of course you wouldn't be used merely as canon fodder. The Emperor was planning to let you fight alongside Brigadier General Tummelt since there were several MT just standing around, serving no purpose. And were not having someone as experienced as him or as you with dealing with machinery."  
He obviously was right, after working with Cindy you knew a bit on how to repair or assemble robots and it seemed like Loqi had gotten the mission to further train you in it.  
"Okay", you sighed.  
"Marvelous! You will appear tomorrow at 8 am at the hangar. But now... Let's sleep, shall we?"  
And before you even noticed how tired you still were, you dozed off into sleep, having hundreds of questions in your mind you wanted to ask the Chancellor so badly.

The next morning your alarm went off it was 7.30. You gave it your best to stand up instantly and not stay in bed for another hour. After brushing your hair and tying it together to a practical but stylish ponytail, you struggled with getting on your armor. It wasn't as bad as the last time you'd done it, but as you fastened the belts for your black-golden pauldrons it gave you enough time to think for a bit. There was supposed to be someone here. Right, it was Cindy who missed. But... there were another person, too. That person... You shooked your head as you got a look on your watch, showing it was almost 8 and so you hurried to leave to the hangar. There was barely any sunlight coming into the large hall which made it a very chill place to be but you were happy to get to see sunlight at last. Wondering if there was someone with you here, you wandered through the hall to the big mecha. It were about five mecha which got the same size as Loqi's. Seconds after thinking about the blonde you heard a screw-wrench dropping to the floor. The metallic noise made you look into the direction where Loqi's mech was standing and it was then when you spotted him, sitting on the lid on top of his mech, next to him some tools and motor oil. He wasn't wearing his usual armor but a black shirt which fitted him very tighty, showing his muscular torso and arms and also a comfortable light blue jeans, brown boots showing underneath. He was so handsome it made your face turn into various shades of reds which of course didn't miss his attention and he answered with a wide grin. His eyes had something in them, a certain look of danger.  
"Hey (y/n), looks like you like what you see. But when I think about it, how couldn't you."  
Damn this pretty arrogant boy and your red cheeks! It could've been an easy day, looking after some mechs and here you were, falling in love with the man you hated the most.  
"Yeah whatever", you tried pushing the topic aside as you looked away. "What's up for today?" But he didn't care much.  
"Repairing the big ones today. One of them will soon be yours after all. But Commander (y/n), aren't you a bit too overdressed?" 

Oh how he could help you with all that armor, he thought. He loved the thought of seeing you as vulnerable as you were when he first met you again. Despise all the effort you gave to be a strong and reluctant woman in front of him, he knew it very well that it wouldn't be forever and you will be like ice melting to his touch. So he just calmly mustered you, knowing that he only needed patience and time would do everything else.  
As you began to undo the armor yourself he sits back on his MA-X, watching you. The idea of him lifting you without the unneccessary weight on you, pushing you to the ground or pressing you against a wall came to his mind and he licked his lips in anticipation without even noticing it at first. Bless the astrals, you didn't too.  
As the hard buldge in his pants were already far too clear visible, it was too late.  
Damn it, he thought while clenching his teeth as he looked away from you. Time to think about Ardyn, he was the best turn-off for him since that uncomfortable time with Aranea back then.

As you were finished taking off your armor, it left you with a black top, black leather pants and brown laced boots. You took the bag with some tools in it and fastened it around your hips. Looking up you expected the blonde man to watch you but for your surprise he looked away.  
What's up with him, you wondered but continued your way to another mecha and began by looking if the oil level was right.  
Loqi finally stood up and picked up his tools before he made his way down.  
"Hey, if you're done with it, you can start with washing them."  
You wanted to protest, you wanted it so badly but you held yourself back. You knew far too well that it was no good. He was your superior after all. But how could he be so goddamn pissed of you? Sure, it was coming from both sides but you still blushed slightly when he suddenly stood next to you, watching you as you rubbed the robot with a mixture of water and soap.  
"Don't you have something to do?", you asked. A mistake. Your voice sounded scratchy and your hand shaked lightly. What the hell was this feeling towards him? Was it all just the anger?  
The General reached out and gripped your chin with his still gloved fingers, causing you to stop in your movements.  
Don't. Just don't. Look me in the face, you thought will all of your might. But your wish was too late, as he turned your head to face him, a pleased smirk on his lips.  
"Yeah", he started, his voice soft and low. "I damn sure have something to do."  
The way he accented "something" was too much for you. You knew pretty well what was going on in his head. And you cursed yourself for wanting the same. Your skin went hotter by the time his thumb brushed your lower lip, his gaze fixated on it before looking in your (e/c) eyes with his light blue ones. He was only inches away from your face you noticed just yet. You moved your lips, tried to say something, stop him from further touching you, anything.  
His hand moved from your lips down to your neck, softly gripping it.  
But your lips only slowly formed his name.  
Loqi.  
This was too much. He couldn't bear it any longer. He couldn't bear your presence, couldn't bear standing next to you, doing nothing.  
This couldn't be compared to having a crush on Aranea, no, it already was far different.  
He made the last step towards you, closed the gap between you both and kissed you. With a calm look in his eyes he watched yours growing large in shock, the blush on your face intensifying, the sponge you had in your hand fell to the ground. But to his surprise you didn't do anything. You didn't push him away. Maybe he really was right after all and you wanted him as bad as he wanted you. He had to figure this out.

Ardyn stood in one of the many rooms which had camera surveillance displayed on monitors. His eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. It was no surprise for him that this young General didn't stop his movements towards you. This arrogant cub really did everything to get what he wanted. But it sure surprised him that you didn't move at all.  
Amber eyes moved towards the ceiling, thinking deeply.  
Was it possible that you enjoyed having the boy's company? No, there was no way. The Chancellor knew you quite a bit and everytime he interacted with you, you always seemed like the person who was more into... experienced men. As a message popped out on a different monitor he shifted his gaze towards it. No was not the time for this, there was work to do. He grabbed the keys for his car and moved out of the room.  
As Loqi pulled back, the world around you had a thick haze around it. Every corner of your eye seemed to be surrounded with cotton. You breathed heavy, like you were run a hundred miles and had losed all oxygen what was left in your body. With shaking legs you tried to move a few steps backward, the blonde following you. But you realized it too late as you stepped on the wet sponge you had dropped, losed balance and fell back, gripping Loqi's shirt last second to keep you from falling, but it was useless. You only saw his eyes grew large in surprise before you fell hard on the ground, him on top of you.  
The floor was as cold as it was wet, slowly soaking your clothes.  
"Fuck", you said as Loqi got off you, but still stayed hovering over your form.  
"Now you will have to shower, I propose.", he laughed darkly. "And me too."  
You looked up at the blonde over you and couldn't resist giving his lips another glance. Just moments before...  
"What is it? You miss something?"  
After you pushed him away from you, you stood up and turned your back to him. Was what this feeling again? Your cheeks were so hot, even if you got the chance to cool off on the floor, with all that water on you.  
"Later", you said before heading a bit too fast to one of the bath rooms, leaving behind an amused Loqi.

The second the hot water met your skin you closed your eyes in relaxation. It felt like you hadn't had a shower in ages and even if it felt so nice, too. You let your (h/c) hair fall into your face as you leaned against the tiled wall behind you.  
Loqi. What's up with him? More than that, what's up with you? As you bit your bottom lip, your hand found the way to your breast, slowly caressing it, the kiss from moments ago on your mind.  
Loqi... You formed his name with your lips again, hoping he would hear your silent call for him. Hoping he would do everything again. The free hand of yours slowly slid over your thigh. Your thoughts grew more and more lewd when you remembered being in his office, pushed down on his table. Now it was no longer your hand on your breast, it was his. Loqi, do it again! His name went over and over in your head and your breathing went harder as you began sliding your fingers into your pussy, causing you to moan in a hushed tone.  
"Lo...qi", you whispered. The thirst for him grew unbearable high. Oh how you wanted him to-  
You slowly opened your eyes after you felt a short cold breeze on your skin. But before you could react, your eyes turned wide as a hand was slammed to the wall behind you, missing your head only inches. There it was. As if your prayers would have been heard you couldn't differ if it was a dream or rather a nightmare.  
You kept staring into the blue eyes of Brigadier General Loqi. Feeling your hands going numb, the fingers slid out of you. His gaze almost had something sinister in it, as well as the highly visible trace of triumph. For a moment you couldn't tell apart if he was been told that all of Lucis belonged to him or if he just caught you in the shower in the for you most unfavorable moment.  
"You called for me... Here I am.", he grinned before smashing his lips against yours again. His kiss was so very passionate, so wanting, so intimate, you couldn't do something other than to totally fall for him.  
You could already feel his hard member twitching against your torso, but you didn't care. You were like wax to his hot touch, your hands and legs shaking hard but you just opened your mouth as his tongue licked against your lips.  
Suddenly the bathroom door was opened and you heard talking outside of your cabin.  
"And then I said to him, what can I do? I only get that much capital for this project, it's better than nothing.", a raspy male voice said.  
From the corner of his eyes the man in front of you looked behind him, as if he could see anything about what was going on. He pulled away from the kiss and looked back at you, already worried if you could still stand for long now with that red head and the hot water.  
So what, he thought. If she get's unconcious, I'll keep her from falling, but if she makes a sound, it will get me in trouble.  
You gasped for air as you felt Loqi's finger entering you, already starting at a quick pace. With his free hand he covered your mouth and looked you deep into the eyes, forcing you to make no sound.  
"Did you hear something?", the raspy voice began again.  
"It surely is someone from the lower ranks, getting their mind off from work.", the second answered, both laughed. You squinted your eyes, felt how your chest moved up and down faster, as your breathing accelerates. How can he be so good at this? The blonde continued his ruthless pace and smirked at your reactions. Finally he had you where he wanted you to. Even when he didn't think of being trapped in a shower together with you, he couldn't resist the opportunity you gave him. And here you were, whispering his name while you touched yourself, returned his kiss and now tried desperately to keep quiet while he prepared you for more. You heard the other showers being turned on as Loqi stopped and licked over his fingers. "Why didn't you tell me, you wanted me so bad?", he whispered in your ear grinning. Your blush couldn't be worse, especially after you looked down on his body. The blonde had significant broad shoulders for him being not the tallest, but there also were very well trained arms and torso. You could guess it was because he always had to wear his heavy armor but then again, after the battle of you both, he seemed to be prepared to confront the enemy even in a physical way, without his mech. The thought of him being so dangerous and strong in every way that he could easily overpower you, turned you on so much, it made you shiver. And than there also were his erect member, standing straight up and sometimes even touched his belly with his tip. At that moment you didn't quite know if Loqi was your first, since you didn't had any memories before Hammerhead. As the General noticed you looking at him, he took it in one of his hands and positioned it between your legs, touching your entrance. He lifted his gaze to again look at you. For a moment you thought if he maybe wanted to make sure you were ready, but then you remembered he probably didn't even care. This time it was your own hand covering your mouth as he entered you in a quick stroke, instantly being fully in you. I couldn't resist her any longer. The way her skin was wet from the shower, how the water drops slowly slid down her form, over her breasts and between her legs. How she looked at me with that half lidded gaze. Somehow I knew it all along. I knew it, that she would fall for me sooner or later. I stroked her wet hair out of her face to fully appreciate how she watched me with that wanting look. As I entered her, I was almost myself the one who got too loud, but I held back last second. If she... or whoever was out there would have seen me like this, they would never forget it. But (y/n) felt so amazing, that I didn't hesitate much longer and began to move. She was so cute, with her hand covering her mouth, I could very well imagine how hard it must be for her to keep quiet. I couldn't help but grin at the thought of that. As you slowly got used to his movements, you raised your arm and put it around his neck, pulling him closer to you. You loved being near him, feeling his hot body against yours and how his muscles tensed with every thrust he did. Without warning he continued moving in a harder pace and you instinctively bit in his shoulder to keep yourself quiet. He however seemed to like it since you felt his chest rumble in laughter before he pushed your body harder against the wall. For a moment you thought of all the bruises you would have to see tomorrow and loved the idea of him making a mark on you. Since you imagined so many women falling for him and his good looks, it was nice to be marked as his. After closing your eyes you began to move with him in rhythm, the need to feel him deeper in you growing. You put one leg around his waist and he turned to kiss you again. His thrusts were already so deep in you, but the feeling grew stronger as his movements went faster. You wanted him so bad, all the time you wanted only him and you only noticed this just now. He felt so good you had to breathe heavy but still managed to be quiet. Oh how you loved that wet look on him, how the ends of his hair collected all the water to let it drop down on him again, how his long lashes kept the water drops from his perfect steel-blue eyes. You couldn't help it. Maybe it was that he was your first sex in ages or that he started sucking violently on your nipples, but you already were about to cum hard from his steady thrusts. You closed your eyes and digged your nails in his flesh while giving a slightly louder moan from you. And Loqi too was shaking and breathing heavily as you felt him pushing his seed into you in several hard thrusts. The moment after you both regained conciousness about what actually happened just now was more than just a bit strange to you. It almost seemed like to great, arrogant General Tummelt got embarassed from the need to feel you. He pulled out of you and took a few steps back. Goddamn it, what in the name of the astrals happened? My face felt strangely hot and I knew it wasn't because of the temperature of the water. I turned around to avoid her seeing me like this and gave my best to sound like this totally didn't startled me at all. "See you tomorrow, (y/n).", I said loud enough to only let her hear it and chuckled quietly, before I stepped out of the cabin. This all went much better than I imagined. "General Tummelt, I didn't know you were here!", you heard the raspy voice saying, but then nothing again as they went to go out of the bath. You again leaned against the wall and let yourself slide down on it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains heavy nsfw as well as some kind of raping if you want to put it that way? Not sure! So proceed with caution when you're sensitive with this!! ;;

Loqi and you just had sex in one of the bathrooms in Zegnautus, it halled again and again in your head. You felt your heart pounding hard against your chest. And he even sounded like it was nothing at all to him! How could he just be so confident about himself? Unfortunately, you really liked this kind of demeanor of him. Loved the idea of him dominating you, using you for all of his needs you were willing to fulfill for him. After all it had to be tiring to be such a hard working General.  
As you were finished showering you got out of the cabin and after dressing in your kimono for night you headed to your room. It was already really late and you wondered for a moment if you could get out of bed in time tomorrow. After what seemed like almost half an hour you bitterly admitted that you'd lost yourself in the endless and similar cold corridors of Zegnautus. You convinced yourself to give up and just opened the door next to you. As you entered the dark room, you noticed how it was only illuminated by a large round glass tank filled with a strange blue glowing liquid in it. On the table next to it were several vials with a black substance in it. Picking one up in your hand you gave the substance a confused look. What the hell was going on here? That the Empire had some strange stuff going on, yeah, everyone knew that. But as you found yourself next to the strange machines and eerie sketches of daemons in a book, you couldn't help but wince at the sudden raise of a voice.  
"Got lost, my dear (y/n)? Be careful not to drop this glass, you don't want to be tainted by daemon blood, do you?"  
You gulped and cautiously put the vial back to it's place before you turned around.  
"Chancellor... Izunia. I didn't mean to-"  
"No, no. It's alright to be curious", he smiled nonchalantly as he took swinging steps towards you. If he had been a person like everyone other you'd be damn sure that he was straight up drunk, judging by his walk, but you just figured it would be more than normal for him. He was kind of special after all. The aura that surrounded him drew you to him like a moth was drawn by the light. But what exactly was it, that he got such an influence on you and your mind? Was he playing some wicked games with you? But he hadn't even started. And after all, what were you thinking. It was a mere politician after all, high in rank at that.  
"I...", you started, summoning all your strength in your weak voice. "...was in search of my room."   
In fact, you had thousands of questions you wanted to ask him. Starting with this room and whatever he had talked about daemon blood, to your confusing memories of him being in your bed and also how he managed to have such bright orange shining eyes in the dark, it was almost like he was a cat. Or rather... You glanced at the picture of the small goblin on the book, but quickly back at him, only a few steps away from you. His form was far more intimidating in comparison to Loqi's. And then there even was his age! How old would the charming Chancellor be? 40 years? Or maybe older?   
"Does your room tell you the answers of your questions?", he tilted his head slightly to one side, some maroon strands of hair falling into his face.  
Your eyes widened.  
"Questions", you echoed. "How did you..."  
"Oh excuse me for assuming. It just seemed to me that you had this look on your face of someone who didn't quite understand the situation they're in."  
This man. He was speaking so cryptic and yet it all came so easily out of him. And on top of that, you couldn't get your vision off him and his bright orbs, despite the fact that you imagined how everything around his iris seemed to get darker. How was this possible? Were you already this tired? As you couldn't stand his deep gaze anymore you glanced back to the glowing water tank.   
"It... is weird", you started again as your brushing through the leather bound book with your fingertips. "It seems like I knew you for longer that I remembered. And then I absolutely know nothing about your person. Just who exactly are you?" Looking back to the place where he was standing moments ago you looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. Did he already walked away? But you didn't hear anything! After the door was slammed shut and the tank stopped glowing you started panicking. It was now totally dark and you couldn't see even your own hands before your eyes. Trying to back away from the middle of the room and looking for a wall you could lean against, you stumbled at the table, making several pieces of glass falling to the ground as you heard them shatter to pieces. All except for one how it seemed because as you continued your way back, you slipped on one of the round glass bottles and fell hard on the ground. After a few moments where you struggled to regain balance, you all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in your hand. As you lifted it and brushed over your palm with your other hand, you felt the small glass pieces stuck in your skin as well as some wetness. Sincerely hoping you didn't got your hands on that wicked black blood you made haste to brush off the glass and the wetness. Completely distraced by your task you realized too late the hot breath in front of you.   
"Oh, too bad. How does it feel, (y/n)? Being tainted and going to be forever lost in black darkness?", Ardyn asked and your eyes stared blankly in his direction as you felt small wet drops falling down where his face might be and onto your naked skin. And he was right. There was something going on deep inside you. Something that didn't felt too well. You quickly put a hand over your mouth, trying not to vomit infront of the Chancellor. What the hell was going on?   
As you concentrated on looking at him, you saw his faint glowing iris again.   
"Does it feel like it's choking you?", he taunted, grabbed you by your throat and smashed you against the wall.   
"Does it feel like you want to vomit?", The man continued as he gave you a punch in your stomach and you choked on your saliva, slightly tumbling in his direction with your torso.  
"W-what... are you up to?", you whispered quietly, hardly managing to get the words out of you.   
"My little sweet (y/n)", Ardyn said while holding your jaw in a firm grip. "Did you really think all along that you could return to Zegnautus, fucking that tiny blonde boy you appreciated so much and nothing happened?"  
What was he talking about? Where was this weird, yet kind man you knew all along? How could he have changed so fast?   
"That poor little mechanican girl you held you dearly... I wonder if she would ever want to talk to you again, now knowing that you obey the Empire and slowly turning into a daemon more and more, day by day. Would she hate you, I wonder? Would she call the true king to come to her rescue?" And then, in a louder, more aggressive tone: "Would she beseech to him, begging on her knees to let him kill you?!" The grip on your throat went tighter. "Would she want to end your suffering and would she even be sad of it?", he murmured.  
Struggling you tried to drag his arm away from you with your shaking hands on his wrist, the oxygen slowly fading out of you. Your lips moved slowly, your voice raspy, as you said: "It really... Was you... The night... At Hammerhead... The night... Last night..." You closed your eyes and he let go of your throat, letting you fall to the ground again. On the edge of conciousness you heard a snap with fingers and the blue tank emitted the light glow again. With your half lidded eyes, you tried to concentrate on the blurred forms in front of you. As you looked up to meet the gaze of the Chancellor looking down on you, you saw him smirking, before he crouched down at your level.   
"Now... I haven't done this in a long time, but..." You felt his hand laying on top of where the shattered glass on your hand had been and his hand began glowing, as the strange feeling in you began to disappear. The black ink-like substance was soaked up by his hand, at the same time his eyes went darker and darker. You stared at the horrendous sight of him, as the black substance flowed out of his eyes and the corners of his mouth like blood.   
"It's funny, isn't it? They called me the Healer, but no one came to rescue him. And look where it all got them." His gaze was full of hate as he stared in your (e/c) eyes.   
"The Healer who will end the world. I love this part of his story. It entertains me so much."   
As he were finished, you quickly pulled your hand away from him, unable to form connections from his monologue. But whatever he meant by it, it didn't sound all too well.   
"Wouldn't you want to stay by my side? Now... You have to, after all, if you don't want to turn into this." He shaked his head in the direction of the daemon book, not leaving your eyes with his intense stare and you felt all the danger radiating off him, you only wanted to jump to your feet and run away. For one time, your body actually listens to you, despite still being in shock and you made your way to the door fast. Before you reached it, a beautiful detailed dagger landed right next to you, a blue trace of sparks following it and suddenly Ardyn stood next to you again, cheerful playing with the dagger in his gloved hand before making a quick stroke and cutting you across your cheek. You didn't hesitate any longer and ran out of the room, through the endless corridor again, without any direction and only the will in you to survive this. He couldn't be serious about this! Staying by his side to not become a gruesome daemon? Tears were rolling down your face, but you didn't even recognized it. Your breath was going faster and you lost your stamina from all the running. Unable to keep your balance, you tripped as you looked behind you for him, but he wasn't there. As you looked in front of you again you ran into him and he quickly got a hold of your hair, keeping you from falling, but instead pulling you to him as close that you smelled his masculine perfume again. With trembling limbs you glanced up at him and met his serious stare. Without exaggerating you were scared as fuck of him at this moment, not knowing what he was able to do with you. The Chancellor pinned you against a wall, almost crushing you with his weight on you. At first you struggled for air but soon knew it would be pointless. The tears were streaming stronger down your eyes as you looked at the high ceiling above you. Was this really the end of you? Ardyn licked along the trace of a tear grinning. His teeth were like fangs and you were his victim, his prey, hopelessly surrendered to his touch.   
"I despise humans and their pathetic feelings. Tears, sadness... I will never be that weak again. Fortunately... You're not longer human, too. I will keep the scourge from spreading in you as long as I need you, so better keep that in mind and be nice to me now, will you?"  
You sobbed and gritted your teeth, but nodded slowly and his gaze turned into a pleasant one.   
"How delightful. Now, where to start?", he whispered before licking his upper lip.   
"Oh. I know."  
With one quick stroke he pulled your kimono away from you.  
"How about I take back what belonged to me all along."  
Staring at the man in irritation you noticed far too late what he was about to do with you.   
"No... No! Don't do this. You can't!", you said in that moment he ripped your panties away.  
"Your nice story ends here, (y/n). You should've stayed in your safe room." He pushed two fingers inside you and you squinted your eyes shut. After securing you with his hand on your throat again, he kneeled down and licked over your folds one time. His rough tongue gave you chills and as he moved his fingers inside of you, you couldn't help but adjust to the new feeling of arousal. And he continued licking you while his experienced fingers did the rest inside of you, but not for long. Standing up again, he turned you around to face the cold metal with your naked body and he gave your butt a firm smack, that actually hurt quite a 

bit.   
"Go on now. Say my name.", he growled darkly.  
"Ch-chancellor... Izunia", you heard your trembling voice saying before he hit your butt again and you winced at the sharp contact.  
"Not that one. Call me your king." He leaned closer to bite at your ear before he whispered "Beg for me to fuck you".  
You gasped while looking at him in disbelief, but your ass hurt far too much after his third smack, that you murmured as calm as possible "K-king... My king Ardyn..." You tried to form the words with your mouth, trying to say what he wanted to hear but it was hard for you, especially because you never used this kind of language.   
"Fuck me please!!" It was faster out of your mouth as you thought as you noticed him lifting his hand for another take on your already red swollen ass.  
"It would be my pleasure", he grinned as he shoved his large cock inside of you with a quick thrust. It hurt more than you expected, not knowing that you weren't as wet as you should had been for his size, so you widened your eyes in shock and gasped. He didn't even let you the time to adjust, he just got a hold of your hair in his hand as he pulled at it while starting to fuck you hard. The tears in your eyes which almost dried before started again. This man didn't care about you at all and this realization hurt more the longer he pounded in you and the more you enjoyed it. You had to tell that the pain got you aroused after all, but the pleasure after felt so much better.   
He leaned closer to you, the layers of his clothing touching your bare back as he once again whispered in your ear.   
"You like it, (y/n), don't you?" You heard him smile behind you as you blushed, while he continued his slow, but unforgiving pace. "You're mine. Say it."  
Your eyes looked back at him and you were panting heavily while saying his desired words.  
"I... am yours, my king."  
The Chancellor made a satisfied noise, a mixture between a growl and a laughter while he stood upwards again. From the corners of your eyes you saw his eyes glowing again.  
"So then. If you're ready for more, you shall get it."  
You didn't knew that you could feel pain again, but something about his thrusts in you changed. It went so hard suddenly that you believed that he was going to break you. What in the name of the six was this man?   
As if he heard your silent question, he dug his nails into the flesh of your hips. "I am no more than just a man of no consequence, lovely (y/n). But to you I will remain your king."  
It was hard to think while he was being so hard to you, but you wondered what he meant about this all him being the king. His thrusts became more wanting, more desperate.  
"I'm glad you're not a mortal anymore. Surely you'd been done with after fucking with me." Making sure you were still listening and not already lost in the abyss of insanity, he slapped the palm of his hand loudly at your pulsating bottom. "Can you feel it, Commander (y/n)?" The way he said your name... A blend of utter digust and annoyance you'd heard from the familiar blonde General before countless times. And then, in a rougher voice, almost only a growl of his "Can you feel me deep inside of you, claiming you as mine? How does it feel, being fucked by the tainted first king of Lucis?"   
He licked his lips while towering over you, watching your helpless movements, amusing himself over your reactions. It was quite the delicious feeling; at least for him. But weren't that all that mattered? The way your inner walls tensed around his large cock, how deeply you wanted him to go in, how greedy you moistened him, begging for more, even without the need to say anything, it drove him to grip your hips tighter. When his breathing went faster, he knew it wouldn't be for much longer before...

You gasped while feeling his cum deep inside of you, making large spills again and again, quickly filling you up with him, before getting himself out of you. As his grip loosened, you slowly sank to the floor, unable to comprehend what just 

happened. After he readied himself and turned his back to you, he took his leave, but not before telling you "Oh and my dear (y/n)..." He turned his head to look at you over his shoulder. "Your room is right over there. Sweet dreams." You only heard him chuckle darkly before his steps went more quiet the farther away he went.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I hope this turned out alright! Since I read so many FF with Ardyn being so kind and gentle I thought he maybe wouldn't be like this in reality. So here he was, dark Ardyn only caring about himself! v.v   
> But maybe you still enjoyed this, if you're an Ardyn fangirl like me?  
> And thanks for reading until now!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

The night you went to bed you didn't sleep well. The ever occuring dreams of daemons and you, being trapped in far too many of them, haunted you so much you woke up many times. You even let the light on, as it reminded you of your sweet days in Hammerhead. However, you decided to not let yourself down, not even for how hard you missed these days. This were your life now, you thought to yourself while looking at your bruised hand where fragments of glass stuck just about a few hours ago. The Chancellor... The thought of him let you feel a certain warmth down in your body. How was this possible? First the rude General, then some weird old man with the once in a while terrifying face? The deeper you got into your thoughts, the more it all freaked you out and you decided that you couldn't fall asleep anymore. You needed a breath of fresh air to calm you, however you wanted to accomplish this. After shifting the blanket aside you stood up and got into your boots. The door closed slowly behind you and you began walking through the cold fortress, your goal marked as the hangar in mind. You remembered the large door at the end of the hall, where all the giant mech could fit through to the world outside. Shivering because of the cold, you clutched your arms tighter around you, trying to keep you warm. Despite you not knowing that much about Zegnautus, there was the strange fact that there was always winter around here, and even through (or because?) of the thick iron walls you could feel that more than enough. As you entered the hangar you looked around, before giving your watch a small gaze. Of course no one was here, it was 3 am. Not having to look any further you soon spotted the large door that led outside. You averted your gaze to look at Loqi's mech as you walked past it, before standing in front of the door. Now, how do you get that thing to open? From the small windows just below the ceiling you could see the dark sky and millions of little stars. And then you saw another, small door a few meters away, a button next to it. The door opened quite easily with a 'click'; and you felt the ice cold breeze blow almost painful in your face. Fortunately it was quiet outside, no snow storm, only you and the night sky. In the distance you could see bright green polar lights lightening the dark tent above you. You widened your eyes in amazement and forgot the cold for just a few moments. Noticing the large fluffy winter cloak next to you, you took it and pulled it over your satin kimono before you stepped in the snow outside. The cold turned your breath into white clouds in front of your face, but you couldn't resist in taking a few steps in freedom before you returned to the iron fortress. The trees next to you standing as close together to form a forest, but the field before you were open and wide. Also when there was no darkness were you could get lost, you didn't have anything to fear. Walking on and on you suddenly saw something laying in the snow not far from you. You rushed to get to it, while it became more and more obvious that this was a human. How could someone survive in this bitter cold environment, you thought for yourself before confronting the human. He was male, his face was laying in the snow and he didn't move an inch. You felt a deep fear growing in you and instantly begged that he wasn't dead. Kneeling down, you pushed his body away from the snow and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he had a calm expression on his face which was framed by soft strands of blonde hair. The boy was about your age and looked rather handsome as far as you could tell. You couldn't let him just lay here, you thought by yourself and checked for his pulse which was very low. You quickly made your way back and switched some MTs on, commanding them to follow you and to your surprise they really did. Maybe it was because you had a certain chip implanted in you which recognized yourself as a member of Niflheim. Loqi told you something about it some days ago. As you reached the blonde boy again, the MTs picked him up on your command and you made your way back with them again, behind you the first sun rays of the new morning. To your relief you found your quarters instantly this time and you laid him in the bed next to yours, before you looked at your watch again. Thankfully no one noticed your little stroll around Zegnautus or that you'd brought someone with you and now it was almost time to meet with Loqi again. You carefully studied the boy and put a blanket over his ice cold body. His hair stuck to his pale face, crystals of ice at the end of it. This poor boy... You wondered how he got here alone. Before you could get lost any more about his person you stripped yourself off of the cloak and your kimono and put on your armor. Just in case the blonde General decided to want a battle with you today again. Or maybe you met the Emperor or maybe-... You shook your head to get the thought out of your mind. With one last glance over to the boy you hoped he got well soon before you turned to leave your room.   
Before you could enter the hangar you almost bumped into equally fully dressed Loqi who soon grinned wide because of your sight. Even when you liked seeing him in his fitting shirt and bare, toned arms, you also liked his Niflheim armor attire. For longer than you thought you'd almost forgotten your little wet adventure with him. And you surely knew exactly the reason behind this.  
"Commander (y/n). A bit early today, are we?"   
You blushed at seeing him eyeing you up, in his gaze the slight trace of hungry desire.   
"General Tummelt", you gave it your best to remain calm and sound professional and hoped for the sake of the gods that it worked. "Not working on your MA-X today?"  
"Unfortunately today is another meeting for everyone.", he sighed. "But we've got some time until then, so... Are you interested in giving me your company again?" The blonde approached you with slow steps, his blonde hair swinging with every move. His gaze had the same danger in it as in the bath while he showered with you. You looked at him attentively but didn't stepped back this time. As he finally stood right in front of you, he leaned towards your ear.  
"I heard of your troublesome experience last night", he whispered and your eyes widened in shock. Just what was it exactly that he heard? Everything that happened in this creepy room? Or all the things that followed right after it?  
"Don't you want to tell me some more about it?"  
He looked at you from the corners of his eyes with a calm but stern expression.   
"I don't know what you're talking about, General.", you said in a firm voice, your back straight as you looked everywhere else but his face. But you were sure he could even grip the smell of your lie between his leather gloved fingers. Suddenly his gaze switched to a more aggressive one as he took your face in one of his hands to force you to look at him.  
"Don't give me that 'I don't know what you're talking about'", he says, mimicking your voice in a higher pitched tone.  
"What are you up to, (y/n), mh?!"  
"I believe it's still Commander (y/n) for you, Brigadier General.", you snapped back at him. No need to tell him about your cute guest in your room. After all you didn't knew in the slightest if you could trust him, and if it only was about lending him your last gil.   
He growled in anger and you turned your eyes to return his fiery gaze.   
"What's the matter in here?", you almost flinched when hearing another voice join the two of you.   
Loqi averted his gaze from the third person and let go of you, while you took a glance to look at none other than the former Prince of Tenebrae, Supreme Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret. You knew him, at the latest by your encounter with him at the Imperial meeting a few days ago. He was a big guy when it came to being high in rank and you tried your best you gather you and your thoughts to face him, sincerity gleaming in your (e/c) eyes.   
"I beg my pardon, Supreme Commander. It's a matter not worth discussing for."  
For a moment it was just the two of you, holding on a staring contest, on whoever got the most willpower to remain as emotionless as possible. The corners of your mouth twitched.   
"If you insist on that being the case, Commander (y/n)"  
He won and finally turned his cold gaze to face the blond General.  
"Then I am wondering why you two are still standing here. Aren't you expected to be at the meeting?"  
Loqi frowned and you saw him giving it all to remain the serious and calm attitude towards the Prince. It surely disfavored him that the silver haired man had a higher rank than he had, despite the small age difference but you two knew very well that it was partly because of his royality, even if he no longer had this title. But without it he also was quite something, his well taught behavior was shining to the core. For a moment you carefully studied the Prince. Ever since the first time a few days ago, he always had this serious kind of expression written all over his face. The impressive contrast to the Chancellor left you speechless. It could neither be his rank nor his age which caused this permanent cause of grumpyness, it simply was his usual attire, you guessed.  
"Let's go, Commander (y/n)", Loqi said in a barely audible tone as he started to leave the hangar and you followed his tracks close behind him while taking a last look at the strange man in white.   
As you two waited alone for the elevator to come, Loqi again raised his voice, but didn't turn his face to look at you.  
"Don't you ever think that I'll owe you something for this."  
His comment startled you for a bit before you thought about how you answered the Prince on his question that everything was alright and therefore came to the General's defense. It wasn't your intention to do so, especially in your former position in being threatened by the blonde, but even this sharp short comment just now was worth it. You couldn't help but smile, but didn't said anything as Loqi and you stepped into the elevator. As you stood next to each other, his leather gloved hand slightly touched yours unintended, but it made your heart jump in anticipation anyways.   
The door opened and you two stepped into the conference room which was already occupied. Without giving you a second look, the blonde headed for a seat and you watched him curiously before following him. After all, you two were something like business partners and he was like your supervisor. His head leaned against his hand which was supported by the arm on the arm rest, while his other hand was placed on the table in front of him, fingers drumming in boredom. He barely noticed you taking your seat next to him, but didn't gave it attention in the slightest.   
For a moment you wondered what it was that Loqi wanted from you. He still treated you with that particular kind of disrespect and it drove you insane, thinking about how he tried to get close to you for the first and the second time, only to push you away again next second. The shower came to your mind again and a trace of crimson blush entered your face.  
"My, my, Commander (y/n), enjoying a nice little thought?"  
The voice of a certain red head didn't make you only feel an ice cold shiver running down your spine but also let you nearly jump in your seat. As you slowly turned your head to see him taking his seat on your right side you felt all the blood draining from your face.   
"Now, if I may? I suppose this seat next to you is not taken?", he asked as he did without waiting for your answer.

He seemed as charismatic and flamboyant as usual, not lacking in any well-known demeanor of his.   
Without you noticing it, the Chancellor and you were watched from curious gazes.   
Loqi observed you attentively from the corners of his eyes. What was going on between Izunia and you? The Chancellor never took a different seat and now of all people, next to you? Though you looked like you were in rather unease, but everyone would be next to this man.   
As Ravus also stepped into the room with a few other people it didn't escaped his vision how Ardyn looked at you like he was just about to consume you whole. It wasn't immediately eye-catching though and he asked himself if you knew about it, but for him it was rather striking, knowing the Chancellor for a while now, much to his discontent. He took one of the remaining seats and neatly folded his hands in his lap before concentrating himself on some reports given to him. He didn't pay too much attention when the first Commander's were giving their statements, but looked nonetheless now and then up from his sheets of paper to the two of you.  
Ardyn spared you from feeling more uneasy as he stopped talking to you and faced the Commander speaking for a moment, before averting his gaze again.   
As you felt a sharp sting in your hand, you looked down at your lap to where your hand was resting and slowly stripped off the leather glove before seeing the trigger of your sensation. Your eyes widened in shock as you saw your black fingertips and how black liquid was trailing down your hand. You quickly hid your hand before putting on the glove again. Fuck! This isn't looking well.  
Ardyn of course noticed your look down at your hand and smiled lightly. Yes, he started to heal you, but never intended to fully do so. As long as you were vulnerable like this you were dependent from him, just like he wanted you to be. And it looked like you soon were in need of his help again...   
Loqi fortunately was too busy listening to reports you better listened to as well. After the glove was on your hand again, you were addressed by the Emperor.  
"Commander (y/n), what do you say about this?", he lifted his chin slightly, eager to hear your response.  
There was cold sweat on your forehead. Could this meeting go any more worse?  
Loqi looked at you noticing your struggle, before facing Aldercapt.  
"I've already talked to her about this. Consider us to be a part of this operation."  
The old man nodded in acknowledgement before turning his gaze away again.  
You let go of a breath you held for the last few seconds before looking at Loqi, his sight mildly interested, but also directed at you.   
"Thanks", you whispered and the General made a low noise of validation. For a second you briefly wondered to what he just agreed for both of you.  
As the meeting was over, you made to take your leave, but a hand on your shoulder let you stop in your movements.  
"Commander (y/n)", the familiar velvety voice spoke up again.  
"Chancellor Izunia", you said yourself before turning over to face him. And damn, it took all your willpower to look him as calm in his amber eyes as you wanted to be.   
"May I speak to you for just a moment", he purred and you knew that even if he weren't your superior you barely had a chance to turn him down.  
"Of course", you answered as you followed him to the chamber next to the conference room.   
As he closed the door behind him he swiftly turned around to face you. Like a couerl hunting down his food, he slowly took steps to you. You cleared your throat in attempt to make him say what he wanted to keep him from further approaching you, but of course you failed as he didn't care about it and soon stood right in front of you, but giving you the smallest space of room for you this time. Even if he wasn't behind you, tightening the grip on your neck and roughly doing whatever he pleased, he surely was intimidating enough with his tall form, posture straight to enlarge the feeling of it.   
"I noticed", he finally started before looking down your body, at your hand. "your little problem at the meeting."   
You clenched your teeth and gripped your hurting hand with the other.   
His head tilted slightly, a devious smirk on his lips, while his hair danced around his features, following his movement. "So I was wondering... If I should help you this time again." His eyes trailed hungrily over your body.  
"What do you think, my dear?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ardyn Izunia offered you his help. A kind man one would say, you would say so too even just a few days ago. But whatever trust he built up within you without even noticing it, it was no longer the case. For a brief moment you wondered if he was the only person who knew what this was all about and who could even heal you.  
"What...", you decided to press the topic further "is happening with me?"  
The man with the vine colored hair laughed for just a moment and you could even see the slight amusement in his eyes.  
"It has been a long time that someone was asking me this. Commander (y/n), tell me, have you ever heard of a disease called the starscourge?"  
Your eyes widened at the word. Of course you knew. It was the dark part of Eos history. And it also has something to do with the daemons all over the world. Wait a moment, daemons? Like the blood you got on your skin? Suddenly it all made sense and you didn't want it to. Why did it have to be like this?  
"Please tell me my thoughts are wrong.", you said, your voice now barely a whisper and full of fear.  
"Looks like you got it now. And if I may be so bold, you looked like you wanted to decline my offer of helping you. I'm afraid this isn't possible... For how I am the only one who can treat your wounds."  
You held a trembling hand over your mouth, tears shot into your eyes.  
"No way..."  
This can't be happening.  
"My, my, are you that tired of my presence just yet? You really shouldn't be..."  
The older man took some more steps towards you and brushed the tears off your face with his thumb which caused you to tremble under his touch.  
"I guarantee you, we will have a lot of pleasuring times together."  
You blushed slightly at his sudden contact and gazed up at him. His calm amber eyes were caring, full of trustfulness. An extremely harsh contrast to the rest of his figure.  
"What... Do you want me to do?", you muttered again. Deep in yourself you knew there weren't another possibility. He had to help you and you believed he knew that far too well himself. His hand slid down your body, but touching it barely this time, before he gripped your daemonized hand in his and planted a kiss on it, his eyes still locked with yours. The pain faded and also the black color on your hand went away in a black smoke, making you look more human again.  
For just a moment he had that faint yellow glow in his eyes again, before he let go of your hand.  
"What I want", he repeated as if he was thinking about it for a moment.

Now Ardyn had you where he wanted to. You were always at his service, free to do whatever he would like. And if you weren't fulfilling any purpose in the future, he could always fully let you turn into a daemon. To what kind of monster would you turn to, he wondered. Before he could let this thought get the best of him, he thought about playing with you would be a better use for you now. But after all you were now part again of the Niflheim army, why not start right there?

You shuddered at the thought of getting close to the Chancellor again, begging for his mercy that he'd stop playing with you, if getting you naked again for him would really be his goal. As you listened up you felt your heart drop down almost all floors of Zegnautus.  
"There is a particular order you need to get done for me", he began while waiting for your reaction. You glanced up to meet his cold amber eyes looking at your (e/c) ones. His expression was so calm and empty as he was just talking about the cold weather here other than the task at hand about your life on the line, be it for this mission or your injury. As he noticed that you listened to his words but didn't make a move to answer him, he finally continued.  
"The Prince was seen on his way to Lestallum. Headed there to see a festival of some sort... You and General Tummelt are needed there at once. Tonight you will head to Lucis, to make it in time."  
There was a frowning expression written on your face. Meeting Prince Noctis to act on behalf of Niflheim wasn't about meeting him for a nice cup of tea, you knew that. And just thinking about how you felt close to him all these years in Hammerhead, where Cindy talked about repairing his (or rather her) dearest Regalia gave you headaches. But you also knew that the Chancellor in front of you didn't want to give you a choice or hear your answer. It was rather a question to know if you understood your task. Now, if you could make things right this would be easier for you than doing something other.  
"Alright.", you murmured and saw Ardyn's features lighten up. He must know as well how hard this would be for you and it surely was this sort of thing he found his amusement in.  
"See? Now this wasn't bad at all, was it? I wish you the best of luck ... Commander." And with a far too dramatical bow he turned around and left the room.  
Tonight, you thought while looking out of the window and see the sun set and paint the ever white sky a light shade of orange and pink while small snowflakes softly fell.  
You opened the semi-automatic door to your room and stepped inside. Just as you were about to pack for the trip, your movements came to a halt. Blinking once, twice, you turned around and looked behind you to the empty bed. Wait, wasn't there something you missed? Yes, there most certainly was a blonde boy here, but now there wasn't even a trace where he was. Stepping towards the bed, you gave the bedding a soft stroke as if it could tell you what happened. Not even a wrinkle or water stains from the melted snow where there now.  
"What is this all about?"  
Before you could think about it some more, your room doors were opened again and the blonde General stepped in without hesitation.  
"Well, are we finished already?" His tone was quite annoyed even if you hadn't even started your mission together and it made your mood drop again. You returned his disapproving expression as the corners of your mouth turned down as well, but you decided for it to be the best to let the matter slide. After you fastened your armor, pulled your (h/c) hair into a high ponytail and grabbed your bag, you strolled to the exit.  
Loqi observed every of your movements attentively before heading out together with you.  
Soon you both came to an Imperial dropship at the Hangar, one large mech already inside it, however it wasn't the General's characteristic Cuirass but an ordinary grey-silver one. You stepped inside and looked at the large robot in front of you.  
"Will this be enough for the Prince?", you asked, careful choosing your words to not use expressions like "kill" or "take down".  
"Of course it will", you heard Loqi behind you saying as it was obvious how dumb of a question you just dared to ask. You turned around to sit down on the last free seat right next to him before confronting him again: "And if it won't..."  
"If it won't", he cut you short without giving you the look of the slightest interest in holding a talk with you "There's always this little jamming transmitter we have."  
Loqi pulled out a small USB stick with the previously mentioned data seemingly on it. "We will infiltrate the power plant and place it there and soon his Highness won't be teleporting happily that easily anymore.", he explained before a dark chuckle followed. As his face turned to yours again, his eyes were looking as annoyed as ever.  
"Are you done asking?"  
You clenched your teeth and looked away from him. How could he be that moody and that sassy at the same time? This was actually a pretty bad combo. As you noticed that he was looking away from you again and to the mech in front of you both, you could help but watch him from the corners of your eyes. You weren't that type of girl who would easily fall for men, but you had a hard time forgetting those types who turned you down. You just didn't want to let that matter rest and it also sparked a kind of feeling of competition when a boy wasn't that easy to get. Plus, Loqi really wasn't that bad looking. In fact, his long eyelashes and bright blue eyes gave you a feeling in your lower regions you couldn't ignore. Suddenly you blushed hard at your thoughts and made a sound of disapproval while looking away from him again, that also didn't miss his attention.  
"What is it", he spoke up again "Thinking about me, are we?"  
You didn't need to look at him to notice the grin that was played about his lips and his statement brought you that much out of concept that your blush intensified.  
"S-shut up", you stuttered and immediately cursed yourself for giving an answer with a voice that revealed way to much that easily. All of a sudden gloved fingers were beneath your chin again, turning your face to look at him with ease. The pleased, arrogant look on his features spoke more about him than he could have said at this moment and under your own gloves you could feel your hands beginning to sweat. You only averted your eyes from his to look to openly admit that you were looking at his lips now, the urge to kiss him was evident as ever and you couldn't do anything about it. His slight grin grew larger, revealing more of his white teeth and teasing you further, too.  
"I see how you're looking at me."  
His voice was low and not lacking charm. Astrals, could this boy be even more perfect than this? All the time when he was away from you and you got yourself busy with your own tasks and problems with certain older, red-haired men, you forget about everything of this day he caught you in the shower, pleasing you more than you could ever do to yourself. And there was it again. As soon, as you got slightly recovered from your hard blush before, it grew stronger again, accompanied by a certain feeling between your legs, causing you to press them together without you knowing or observing it. Loqi however did of course. But he didn't move even an inch towards you, and the lack of closeness to him almost got you insane. When it was again, you two were supposed to land?  
"Don't you think that I know what to do with this pretty lips of yours? Don't you think that I know even better you want to do it yourself as well?" The General chuckled again. "Or that you want to ease that feeling between your legs that badly?" His face finally came closer to yours, only to pass it for mere inches, his mouth now at your ear. With you feeling his hot breath, he whispered your name.  
"Oh, (y/n)..."  
And if it wasn't for this moment that the voice in the dropship spoke up from the speakers, you sure as death would've passed out.  
"Arriving in: Lestallum. Prepare for landing.", the mechanical female voice said and you noticed the slight slow down of the ship. Your tensed body spoke volumes about what you were feeling but it finally released tension when Loqi decided to get away from you again, making a sound of disapproval, but otherwise didn't let you get a clue about what he was thinking that moment. As the dropship landed and the large door opened up, you stepped outside and scanned your surroundings. You didn't know if you someday already had been before, but the buildings and the heat were a strong contrast to the ice cold weather and clean, grey metal building of Zegnautus. Although you wanted to get off all of your armor (not only because it was hot), you couldn't help but smile at the festivities in front of your eyes. People were already dressed in strange costumes you had never seen before and everyone was enjoying themselves. And here you were, having to interrupt all the fun and being here for business.  
Loqi came to your side, a few MT troopers following at your backs.  
"Let's go, the Prince is already here. Maybe we'll find a friend of him who will join our company.", he said while walking through the people filled streets, before arriving at the power plant. It was your task now to make sure the jamming transmitter made it into the facility while he found someone from his Heighness' allegiance. It didn't take you long to find a computer to put the file on, the workers around you didn't seem to notice you being around or stepped back quickly knowing by your armor and the insignia on your arm that you were belonging to Niflheim. As the program was loading, it gave you a moment to pause for yourself.  
It still felt a bit wrong in your head to think out loud that your home was Zegnautus and you were maybe fighting for the wrong side, but thinking about it for a moment made you believe that you never wanted that to change. Sure, you loved working in Hammerhead and enjoyed the peace, even if it just was superficial, but you didn't want to miss the people you met in Gralea. You would even miss the creepy Chancellor, even if he gave you more than just the slightest goosebumps, but more than that, you would miss...  
The computer made a noise, notifying you that the program had finished and you unplugged the USB stick named "Tummelt", before you headed back outside.  
You still were far away from the scene where Loqi was talking to a brunette woman in the Exineris heat suit, but you could hear her quite well as she said "Oh no, I hope Cindy doesn't get worried sick when she hears this!"  
Your eyes widened and you watched the woman leaving with a few magiteks, before Loqi noticed you and continued walking towards you. Cindy? Was there a chance that this girl knew her? Or that she was even here? Before you could think more about it, Loqi spoke up.  
"Well? Everything finished?"  
"Of course I have."  
"So... Now that everything's prepared, we should get his Heighness' focus on us."  
And then he added, before he turned around: "Let's walk around a bit."  
You quickly followed his steps, back from the power plant and into the city, a few spare troopers close behind you. Man, it was so hot, you thought to yourself. It couldn't be that Loqi wouldn't have a hard time wearing all that armor. You chuckled lightly at that thought. And then your thoughts were faster out of your mouth than you knew.  
"I could get all this armor off you, you know."  
Loqi made a short glance in your direction, before pushing you with his own weight onto the nearest house front, both of his arms on the sides of you, leaving you trapped. He kept his face down as you stared at him in shock of your statement and his actions. As he finally looked you in the face, his voice was dangerously low, his eyes narrow as ever.  
"What... did you say?"  
Your mouth was slightly agape in attempt to say something, to respond in any way you could think, but not only your voice but also your mind betrayed you. His sudden proximity left you feel speechless and your heart beating fast, but the only thing you could think about was kissing him. And now, that was definitely not the right choice to do that!

Loqi loved it more than everything else to see you that vulnerable and helpless. He could of course easily see, what his actions did to you. And it didn't feel easy for him at all to not go ahead and kiss you, make everything he wanted and thought about the whole day to you, but he knew better. This was business and you two were on an important mission, not only for the Empire but also for him. Loqi wanted to be that glorious hero who saved the world from the chosen king, who ended his series of killing and judging about what was the right thing to do in his mind. Just thinking about his goal and this pesky Prince got his blood boiled enough to get his mind off you. Even when these (e/c) which were looking at him in defeat were more than a simple invitation for him, he couldn't give in just yet. Focus on the task Loqi, dammit, he thought and cursed himself for more than just a moment for reacting to your statement just like this. But honestly, what has gotten into you? Was it the heat? The missed feeling of interaction with him? No, he couldn't deny that he liked it. Like, a lot. For once he was pretty happy for all that armor of his that now was keeping it a secret what he really felt because of you. 

But he couldn't get to that matter now, he would save it for later. Oh, and how he would get to it later on...


End file.
